


The Andorian

by eilu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Mila Bashir, Original Female Character - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Julian and Garak's daughter is dating. Elim freaks out.





	The Andorian

"So" Garak hissed. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"That our daughter is dating? I only found out this morning myself." Julian replied, not even looking up from the PADD he was reading.

"That she's dating an _Andorian_ , of all people! How does that even work? Will they heat half the house and freeze the other half?"

"Elim" Julian replied with a chuckle, setting his reading down. "they've only gone out a few times, they're not getting married!"

"Dating is a step to getting married" Garak fumed as he started to pace across the living room.

"Well," Julian sighed. "They seemed nice enough."

"Nice won't put food on the table or pay bills!"

"They won't have bills if they settle in the Federation" Julian replied with an impish grin.

"Besides, that Andorian has no plans for the future."

"They were in college."

"They dropped out to 'find themself,' and how irresponsible can you be to lose your own self? At least now that they're in Andoria maybe they'll lose touch and this will all blow over."

"Elim you know that's not what it means." the doctor replied, patting the seat beside him to invite his husband nearer. Garak came closer but didn't sit down.

"Love, Mila is a lot tougher and smarter than you're giving her credit. We can trust her to make good choices."

"How good a choice is dating someone with antennae?" Garak grumbled as he sat down with a huff. He allowed Julian to cuddle him close, the doctor's warm touch soothing his fretting. Parenting, he thought to himself, was the hardest mission he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Been dealing with some anxiety. Coping with creativity. Yay.


End file.
